Will You?
by Dizzy The Magical Fpoon
Summary: Harry/Ginny. Deathly Hallows spoilers. Harry's got something on his mind, but he just can't get it out. It's getting a bit mature now, so I'm rating it M just to be safe. Temporarily paused due to editing.
1. Someday, Maybe

**OK, so this chapter is now edited. Please review, and PM me if you already reviewed chapter one and have comments on the edited version.**

**Hope it's improved!**

Chapter One

The wind was blowing lightly through the trees, making them whisper excitedly, as if they could tell Ginny Weasley was finally home. She had a break from playing for the Holyhead Harpies, and was spending that time with the rest of the Weasleys, and, of course, Harry.

She had been dating Harry Potter for a while now. He asked her out some time after Fred's funeral. It was all right now; no risk of Voldemort killing her or worse to get to Harry.

"Oi, it's Ginny!" A voice shouted from the porch of the rickety old house. Ginny recognized it as Ron's. Soon she could see several heads of orange hair on the porch, and one jet black head. She smiled and waved, lugging her trunk along.

Molly Weasley hurried down the road, and George followed her, taking Ginny's trunk.

"Welcome home, our little Harpy!" He grinned. Ginny didn't know how he did it; she still cried sometimes about Fred.

Hermione came out onto the porch and hugged her, then explained that she and Percy were discussing the Ministry. Ginny rolled her eyes --how could they still stand politics?-- as Hermione went back inside, and turned to Harry.

"Welcome home, Gin'."

"Hey." She smiled. He hadn't really changed since she last saw him.

He took her trunk from George and she followed him inside and up to her room. He seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"Something wrong?" She asked when he just stood there for a moment after setting down her trunk.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong." He looked up at her. "How've you been?"

"Good. I missed you."

"Me too. Missed you, I mean." He sat with her on her bed.

Ginny snorted and kissed him softly.

The day passed quickly, and in what seemed like very little time, everyone was sitting out on the porch, stomachs full from supper. Ron, an arm around Hermione, kept raising his eyebrows at Harry. Harry scowled and looked at the sky, averting his eyes. Ron snickered.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked at her and paled. "Nothing."

Harry smirked now and thought back to their conversation the day before.

_(Flashback)_

"Harry? Harry! Are you listening to me?" Ron jabbed his arm.

"Wha? Oh, yeah, sorry."

"What's up? You're not really here."

"Er, I was just thinking about something…" Harry adjusted his glasses and continued folding the laundry.

"Ginny? She'll be home tomorrow."

"Kind of." They were silent for a while.

"You know, I've been thinking about Hermione." Ron's ears went slightly red.

"I know, aren't you always?" Ron whipped his arm with a towel.

"I've been thinking… I think I'm gonna ask her."

"Ask her what?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You know…" Ron's ears were even redder now. Harry still looked confusedly at him.

"I'm going to ask her to… marry me." Harry choked on air. "Gee, thanks for the support." Ron scowled and concentrated on folding his mother's nightgown, ears still red.

Harry remained silent, lost in his thoughts again. Ron looked up at him after a minute.

"You want to ask Ginny, don't you?"

He flushed. "I dunno…"

Ron smirked. "I don't mind if you do. It'd be good for her. She needs to settle down."

"But I might not ask her. I probably won't."

"Oh, come on. If I have the nerve to ask Hermione Granger, you've got the guts to ask my sister."

"Well, you haven't exactly asked her, yet."

Ron's ears went red again. "Fine. I'll ask her." Harry raised both eyebrows at him.

"I will!"

"All right, then."

"And you'll ask Ginny."

"Right." He looked uncomfortably back down at the laundry.

_(End Flashback)_

Ron was looking almost as pale as the moon as it appeared from behind a cloud. Hermione seemed oblivious, now sitting with Ginny and chatting about the Holyhead Harpies. Harry watched Ginny, deep in thought.

Abruptly, Ron stood up. "You're not going to bed yet, are you, dear?" Molly asked.

"No, Mum."

"Oh, good," she said, and went back to her conversation with Percy.

Ron walked slowly over to Hermione, then stood in front of her. She looked up. "Hello, Ron."

He kneeled awkwardly, and looked in his pocket. Harry watched him, remembering how the day before after their talk, he had gone to town. Finally, he pulled out a box from the Muggle jeweler's store. Hermione watched, wide-eyed.

"Hermione, erm…" Everyone looked at him. The entire porch fell silent. Ron's ears went deep red.

"Hermione, uh…" he held out the box at her. "Marryme?"

Hermione was speechless. Molly took out a handkerchief and sniffled happily into it. "My little boy is all grown up…" she whispered, muffled.

Ginny elbowed Hermione. "Go on, answer!"

Hermione blushed. "...Y-yes, Ron!"

Ron looked mildly shocked for a moment, then pulled her into a hug. Molly began sobbing, and everyone else clapped. He hurriedly opened the box and took out a glittering diamond ring. Hermione put it on, admired it, and kissed him.

Harry watched all this, then glanced at Ginny. She was smiling at Hermione, happy for her.

_Someday, maybe_, he thought.

**Looking forward to those reviews and PMs, people. Remember, the more comments I get, the faster I write, or, in this case, edit.**

**-Dizzy**


	2. Still Falling

**Yay! Another edited chapter! I'll work fast to get the others up. Sorry these are so short; there wasn't much else I could think to add in.**

All that week, Molly pestered Ron and Hermione about wedding plans.

"Ronald, you should have it soon, or you'll have to wait till Ginny comes home again!"

"Mum, I think they'd let me off for a week for my brother's wedding," Ginny interrupted Tuesday morning, after Molly had given a sleepy Ron the same speech as the day before.

"Yes, I'm sure they would, but I don't want you to trouble them with it… Really, Ron! You should be planning a date!"

Ron grumbled. "I thought the point of getting married is to get past the dates…"

"Haven't had your coffee yet, eh, Ron?" George said as he came into the kitchen. Ron put his head on the table and snored.

George stage-whispered to Ginny, "I think there's a reason why he's so tired this morning." He turned to Ron. "Had a hard time sleeping last night, Ron?"

"I slept fine… it's too early…"

"Slept fine, you say? I see… had a visit, huh?"

"GEORGE!" Hermione came into the kitchen, scowling at him.

"Ah, I think I know who it is now."

Ron bolted upright. "Shut up, George! Hermione was in her own room, you know that perfectly well."

Molly turned to George, a reprimanding look on her face. "Now, don't say things like that, George. It's rude."

George just snickered. Ginny was laughing so hard she almost choked on her oatmeal.

At that moment Harry came down. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Hermione said, her face red. She mouthed at George, _We didn't._

Harry raised an eyebrow, then sat down.

"Now then, Ronald, Hermione, I still think you should start planning."

"Mum, I just asked her three days ago!"

"That's got nothing to do-"

Hermione stood abruptly. "We'll have it in three weeks, Mrs. Weasley."

"W-what?" Ron stared at her.

"That's the spirit! Now, we'll need invitations, and a dress for Hermione, and a nice new set of dress robes for Ron…"

"_Now_ you get me new ones." Ron sighed into his oatmeal.

XXX

By that afternoon they had finally convinced Molly that they should have a day of relaxation before they start planning the wedding. She reluctantly retreated to the kitchen to look at cake recipes, while the others watched Harry and Ginny play some Quidditch, Seeker against Seeker.

Harry wasn't really paying much attention to the old worn-out snitch, pretty much letting Ginny win. He had his mind on other things.

_Maybe you should ask her…_

_Are you ready to ask her?_

_Are you ready to marry her?_

_It'd seem like you were copying Ron…_

_Why does this seem so much like trying to ask her out?_

"Harry, c'mon! The Snitch just went right by you!" Ginny whizzed past him after it.

"S-sorry!" Harry spun around and followed her. She was so close to it. Almost…

"GINNY!" She had fallen off her broomstick trying to reach it.

She fell through the air, broomstick following her after a moment. Harry flew after her and grasped her wrist, but she slipped away, hitting the ground.

Ron, Hermione, George and Percy ran across the field while Harry landed and knelt beside her. "Ginny?"

Ginny grimaced as she tried to move. "My wrist…"

Hermione reached them and gently inspected her wrist. "It's broken."

"I'll get Mum," Ron said, and hurried back to the Burrow.

"Ginny, I thought you were a better seeker than that!" George stood over her and folded his arms. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I fell off my broom loads of times, remember?" he said, helping her sit up.

"Yeah, but Ginny's a professional." George smirked.

XXX

Later, Ginny was sentenced to bed rest, despite the fact that her wrist had been healed up in less than half an hour.

She was alone for a few minutes, still slightly dizzy from her fall, wondering why she had fallen in the first place. After a bit, Harry came in and sat beside her.

"How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "Okay." He smiled.

"Does your side hurt?" Harry brushed her shoulder with his fingertips. She shivered slightly. "A little."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead softly. "Ginny… I…"

Suddenly she felt extremely dizzy and closed her eyes to stop the room spinning.

"What's wrong? You look pale." Harry's voice echoed at first, then brought her back to her senses.

"I-I'm fine… just a bit of a concussion, I think…"

"Oh. We should have checked for that." She opened her eyes to see his worried expression.

"What were you saying?"

"Er…" he adjusted his glasses. "I… was wondering…"

Suddenly the door burst open. "I found a cast spell, it was the only-oh, I'm sorry, should I have knocked?" Molly raised her eyebrows at the two of them.

"N-no, Mrs. Weasley, it's fine." Harry stood, slightly flushed. Ginny wondered what was wrong, but at that moment the room spun again, and this time she passed out.

**You all know what makes me work faster: reviews, no duh. So that means you have to click the little purple-ish button at the bottom, OK? Yeah, see it down there? Good. :D**

**-Dizzy**

**P. S. For those of you going "Oi, where's Mr. Weasley?" urm, he's... uh... at work! Yeah, at work! I should've added him in here, but yeah, lazy and idea-less.  
**

**Ginny: I like it better when she doesn't have ideas. The last time she got one, I broke my wrist.**

**Harry: Yeah, I hope you'll be okay.**

**Ginny: What were you stuttering about, anyway? **

**Harry: Uh... uh... uh...**

**Ginny: See, there you go again.**

**ShatteredMemories: Shaddap, you two. -.-"**


	3. Chatting

**Sorry it's such a long time between updates, but I'm really busy and I can't think of ideas for this story! Anyway, here's Chapter Three. Thanks again to the people who reviewed! **

The next day, Ginny's arm was in a cast, and Mrs. Weasley dragged her, Hermione and Ron into the kitchen to plan the wedding.  
She tried to get Harry to help, but he insisted that he needed to take a walk.  
He strolled along the dirt road that headed to town, sighing. Soon, his mind fell back into the usual crowd of thoughts._  
Maybe I could ask her. I do love her.  
But do I love her enough?  
Of course, you git!  
Well, I should ask her soon.  
But I don't want a double wedding with Ron and Hermione.  
I really want to ask her.  
I really shou-_  
"Hello, Harry!"  
Harry jumped. "Oh, hi, Mr. Weasley."  
"Sorry, did I scare you?" Arthur Weasley fell into step beside him. It was his day off from work.  
"No, it's okay. I was just...thinking."  
"Ah. About what, might I ask?"  
"Er..." Harry considered his choices.  
"Never mind. Rude of me to ask."  
Harry thought for a minute as they walked in silence. Maybe this was the first step to asking her.  
"Mr. Weasley... I want to marry Ginny."  
Arthur didn't look very surprised.  
"Well, that's marvelous, Harry!" He smiled. "When do you plan on asking her?"  
"That's the thing. I can't seem to find the right time. I'm not even sure if I'm--if we're--ready."  
Arthur nodded. "It can be hard. Molly and I..." he paused. "Well, to tell you the truth, I think I had a few butterbeers before asking her, but..."  
Harry was awkwardly silent. He hadn't been looking forward to this kind of information.  
"Well, it was a good thing I did ask her, though!" Arthur laughed.  
"Er, yes, Mr. Weasley."  
"Anyway." Arthur cleared his throat. "I think you should just get up your courage and ask her, Harry. I'm sure she won't turn you down, and it's not as if you have to get married immediately after."  
They were both silent for a moment, thinking about Mrs. Weasley's plans for Hermione and Ron's wedding.  
"I mean, Ginny can be a lot more persuasive than Ronald. She won't want to hurry it."  
Harry laughed, nodding.  
"Well, I'm glad we had time for a chat, Harry. I'll go see how Molly's doing."  
"Yeah. Thanks, Mr. Weasley."  
Harry watched Arthur trudge back up to the Burrow, wondering what he was thankful for.  
His opinion hadn't changed, really. He felt the same as before: confused.  
_Maybe I should just go talk to Ginny._  
He nodded to himself, and followed Mr. Weasley up the road.

"Mum, you do know I'm bored out of my mind?""Oh, Ginny, if you're not going to help, at least be quiet!"  
Ginny sighed loudly and looked out the window.  
"At last, Harry's come to save me!" She said dramatically. She stood and met him at the door.  
"Hey, Ginny." Harry smiled. They walked up the stairs to her room.  
"It's boring as hell down there/"  
"Really? I thought hell wasn't supposed to be boring."  
Ginny snorted and kissed him. For a moment, she was reminded of his seventeenth birthday. She mentally shrugged it off.  
Half an hour later, they were laying on her bed, looking at the ceiling. Ginny sighed slightly.  
"Hey, Harry?"  
"Yeah, Ginny?"  
"Hm..."  
"What is it?" He glanced at her.  
"Have you ever thought about sex?"

**Short chapter, I know, but I'm running out of filler ideas! Please review!**

**Ginny: Why the hell did I ask that? -Goes red-**

**Harry: I dunno! You're the one who said it! What am I supposed to say to that question?**

**Ginny: No idea.**

**Harry: I think we should start making plans for ShatteredMemories' destruction...**

**Ginny: Good idea.**

**ShatteredMemories: Be quiet, you two, or I'll embarrass Ginny even more.**

**Both: -Hide-  
**


	4. Do You?

**Wow, I updated this pretty quickly o.o Thanks again to the reviews.**_  
_

_  
_"Have you ever thought about sex?"

"W-what?" Harry stared at her, apalled.  
"Have you?" Ginny raised an eyebrow, as though it wasn't that big a deal.  
"I suppose... sometimes..."  
"Okay."  
He looked over at her. Why was she asking this? Did she want to...  
Harry shook the thought out of his head.  
"Why did you ask?"  
She shrugged, just looking up at the ceiling. "I was wondering if you wanted to."  
Harry didn't answer.  
"Do you?"  
"Do I what?" He had been thinking about asking her again.  
"Want to have sex."  
"Uh." He stopped the stuttering before it started, and thought about it. Did he?  
_If I want to marry her, I guess I want to do that as well.  
But maybe I should marry her first.  
Why can't I just ASK her?_  
"I don't know. Do you?"  
"I guess." They were silent again.  
_Ask her... ask her..._  
"W-we can do it, if you want..."  
_Ask her, you idiot_.  
"You sure?"  
He paused. "Yeah."  
_Ask her! Now!_  
"Okay. Tonight?" It was as if she were asking him out to tea.  
"Sure."  
She smiled at him. He gathered up his courage.  
_ASK HER!_  
"Ginny, Would--"  
"Ginny! Harry! Lunch!"  
Harry groaned.  
"What's wrong?" Ginny sat up.  
"Nothing. Never mind." He stood, sighing.

During lunch, Mrs. Weasley went over the bridesmaids dresses. Hermione liked light pink, Mrs. Weasley prefered lavender, and Ginny didn't care, as long as it wasn't banana yellow.  
"Ginny, we would never get banana yellow dresses." Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes. "I still think we should get lavender."  
"I don't see the point, but I say let 'Mione do what she wants. She's the bride," Ron said. Hermione smiled.  
"Thank you, Ron. Now, I'd like to eat lunch." And she scooted her chair closer to Ron's and proceeded to eat her chicken salad sandwich.  
"Oh, fine." Mrs. Weasley sighed and put away the book of colors. "Did you have a nice walk, Harry?"  
"Yeah," Harry mumbled through a bite of his sandwich.  
"We had a little chat, me and Harry," Mr. Weasley said. Harry coughed a little and looked at him. Arthur just smiled and didn't say anything else.  
Hermione stood. "I'm going to get some fresh air." She put her empty plate in the sink and went outside.  
Harry finished and stood as well, deciding he needed to talk with Hermione. "I'll be outside too."  
"Hello, Harry." Hermione sat down on the grass.  
"Hey." He sat beside her. "Hermione, how do you feel about marrying Ron?"  
She raised an eyebrow.  
"I suppose I feel happy. I'm glad he asked me."  
"Okay."  
"You're going to ask Ginny soon, right?"  
He looked up, surprised. "H-how--"  
She smiled. "Ron told me."  
Harry scowled. "The git."  
Hermione laughed. "It's all right, Harry. But you really should ask her sometime."  
"Yeah..."  
She put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry."  
"'Mione, I can trust you. We're... well..."  
"Sleeping together?"  
He was lost for words for a second. "Tonight," he said quietly.  
She nodded. "Ask her soon." She stood and started back toward the Burrow.  
"Hermione... you and Ron... are you...?"  
She blushed. "No." And she went back inside.

Later that night, Ginny flopped on her bed, waiting for Harry. Yes, she was leaping into this, but she didn't care.  
"I am ready for this. We're ready for this." She repeated the words to herself.  
There was a knock on her door. She bounced off the bed and opened it. Harry looked slightly nervous.  
"Hi."  
"Hi, Harry."  
He came in, and she closed the door.

**I don't really like this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Ginny: Holy crap...**

**Harry: o.o...**

**Ginny: Wow. Just wow.**

**Both: -Search Ebay for house bombs-**

**ShatteredMemories: -.-""**


	5. Afterthoughts

**Peoples, I'm SO sorry it took me forever to update. Sorry this chapter is so extremely short, but it's all I've got right now. Please review!**_  
_

_Well, that was awkward, with the cast and all, _were Ginny's first thoughts when she woke up the next morning. She sat up, seeing Harry was still asleep. She smiled slightly at him, and pulled on a bath robe.  
Going downstairs, she found Hermione poring over Mrs. Weasley's scrapbook of All Things Wedding,  
"Wow. I never thought you'd actually be interested in that stuff." Ginny took a seat at the table, across from Hermione.  
She looked up. "Oh, morning, Ginny. Well, I have to plan it some time."  
Ginny nodded and looked at the table, as though the grain of the wood were fascinating.  
Hermione glanced at her. "How was it? If you don't mind me asking."  
Ginny looked at her for a second, and snorted. "Of course you know. You know everything, 'Mione. It was...good."  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Just good?"  
She shrugged. "I mean, it was our first time. You can't judge the first."  
Hermione nodded, and went back to her list of wedding cakes.

Harry woke up after a while, hearing the very loud Burrow shower going. He looked around for Ginny; she wasn't there.  
He sat up and thought for a bit. _Last night was good._  
A few times before they had gotten near going to bed; it certainly wasn't the first time he had seen her bare. Of course, those times seeing her hadn't been like this.  
_Oh, shit. _He realized something. _I can't ask her now! She'll think I'm just asking because of last night…_  
He contemplated this. He would just have to wait, now.

Ginny got out of the shower and dried off, pulling on a skirt and blouse. It was another wonderful summer day. She sent an owl to the Holyhead Harpies, letting them know she would be on vacation for a while longer.  
When she came back to her room, Harry had just gotten dressed. She closed the bedroom door and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you," she whispered.  
"Uhrm, no thanks necessary." He laughed a little.  
She smiled at him. "It was good."  
He nodded. "Yeah."

She kissed him lightly, almost teasingly, and went down to breakfast. Harry watched her, smiling. _I will ask her. Just not yet._

**Hopefully Chapter Six will be up soon. I'm just gonna skip to the wedding, so yeah. xD I'm also gonna be writing an Office fanfic, and I'm really busy lately. If you have any ideas you want to be in the story, put it in your review. **

**Harry: So...**

**Ginny: Again. Wow.**

**Harry: Yeah. Damnit, now I can't...**

**Ginny: Can't what?**

**Harry: Uh, nevermind.**

**Ginny: Okay. -Raises eyebrow- Hey, I found some bombs on eBay!**

**ShatteredMemories: -Whacks on head with Propel bottle-**

**Ginny: Ow! ;-;  
**


	6. AN: Editing!

Yo, everyone. I re-read some of this story and I personally don't think it's that good, but all of you seem to love it! I'm still stuck as to what to write, though, so please, if you have any ideas, share them.

I've decided I'm going to edit this story. I may add in parts, but mostly I'll be spacing things out, correcting grammar mistakes, stuff like that. As soon as I'm done with all that, I'll get to work on posting more chapters.

Also, I'm now officially named Dizzy. Look out for an Author Name change fairly soon.

Thanks to all the support and nagging! Keep on reviewing, they help me get in a writing mood!

Love to all,

-Dizzy


End file.
